Prompt Me
by blackfoxriot
Summary: Drabbles prompted by my readers. Read for details inside. M for safety. NejixVarious
1. Prompt Me Darlings

My sincerest apologies for anyone and everyone waiting for me to update. I've just hit that age where I'm entering University and it's overwhelmed me because I've also moved out on my own for the first time.

And I jinxed myself saying I would update more.

So here's my solution for a writers block.

Drabbles

But not just any drabbles, drabbles prompted by my most faithful readers. So, if you find your name on this list, gimme a review with a Neji pairing and a prompt and I'll see what I can do. Also give me any special dates (birthday etc) and I'll give you a shout out for that too.

So, my most faithful first:

At the Top of the List

Cole-Hyuuga!

AUehara!

demented-squirrel!

EatEmUp!

Eternal Shadow Goddess!

mewmewgoddess!

.sinner!

MyRoadToMadness!

Pama12!

After these nine people have gotten their rewards for sticking with me, the first person to review with an acceptable prompt will get a short fic. Please be a little specific, like a kink or a song name or something for me to work with (poems etc)

With all my love

Kira


	2. ItaNeji, k, happy for mewmewgoddess

Prompt 1 from: mewmewgoddess

Pairing: ItaNeji

Prompt: 'Good to You' by Marianas Trench, or 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, or 'That Kind of Beautiful' by Emerson Drive (thank you for giving me choices) and a happy ending. One slice of sexy fluff coming up sweetheart!

"Good evening everyone! This is your host Naruto Uzumaki for KE, your number one choice for what's happening in Tinsel Town, Konoha style!" A peppy blond said with a grin as the camera zoomed in on his face. He was dressing snappily in a pair of grey slacks and a light orange polo shirt.

"Tonight is the night we've all been waiting for! Tonight we have a very special, exalted guest, Itachi Uchiha!" The blond said, flinging his arms wide and clapping them as his guest walked out and waved to the screaming crowd. He was a tall man with long, pitch black hair to the small of his back and looked like the model he was in his designer clothes. He shook hands with Naruto before he took a seat on the chair set out.

"Hello Itachi, how is life treating you?" Naruto asked with a smile as the crowd quieted down. Itachi shifted his bangs out of his eyes and slid his sunglasses off before answering.

"Life has been treating me perfectly, Naruto, thank you for asking." Itachi said coolly, shifting in his seat. Naruto leaned forward with an intent expression.

"So, the question of the night is one everyone wants an answer for. Are the rumors true? Are you engaged? Is the most eligible bachelor in Konoha really taken? By another man no less?" Naruto asked with an eagerness that made Itachi snort.

"Yes, you might know him, his name is Neji Hyuuga."

Half way across the country, the models of Akatsuki Models were gathered around a large screen TV, completely frozen in shock. One by one they turned from the TV to stare at the only man who hadn't been watching, nursing a drink with a bored look on his face. It was then that Shikamaru, who was sitting beside him, noticed the ring finger he was tapping against his glass had a gold band around it.

"Holy shit." Was all he said before smiling in congratulations. Neji smirked when a few of the female models screeched in protest.

"Okay! Alright! Alright! Okay! Calm down folks!" Naruto called to the noisy crowd, Itachi smirking faintly. Naruto sighed in relief and turned back to Itachi when the crowd had settled.

"So, now that we know the rumors are true, tell us how it happened?" Naruto asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"We met each other for the first time a few months ago, at our first shoot together. Neji asked me to join him for a cup of coffee between shots and everything just fell into place after that." Itachi said with a shrug. (yaoi fangirls everywhere sighed in happy remembrance of that very suggestive photo shoot, for swimwear of all things.)

"I see, I see. So what made you decide Neji was the one?" Naruto asked, when the crowd had quieted down again. Itachi thought for a while.

"He's… he's just beautiful in every possible way. That kind of beautiful… he just stops you right in your tracks… knock you out just like that… something you just can't explain."

And for the first time on television or in any of the many photos he'd been in, Itachi Uchiha smiled, a wide genuine smile full of love that brightened up his face and made him even more beautiful.

"That kind of blow your mind, every time, you thought you'd never find… he's that kind… that kind of beautiful." Itachi said, face glowing with warmth. Warmth none of the fans of the Ice King to Neji's Ice Prince thought they'd ever see.

Halfway across the country, while people screamed with happiness or babbled in disbelief, Neji listened to the love of his life and smiled, one that matched Itachi's.

"God I love you." They both thought at the exact same time.

I hope you like that quick little plot bunny mewmewgoddess, I love all three of the songs you gave me but that was the one that got the plotbunny rolling.

Love

Kira


	3. ItaNeji, t, sexy for AUehara

Prompt 2 from: AUehara

Pairing: ItaNeji

Prompt: Crossdressing Neji who likes it, an appreciative Itachi. Here you go darling, some sexy trap!Neji for you.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat in the back of the noisy nursing a scotch on the rocks, watching people make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Even the boy wrapping himself around the pole wasn't interesting him. He drained his drink and motioned for the attentive waitress waiting by the table to bring him another one.<p>

"How long am I required to be here?" he asked his partner Kisame with an irritated expression. The burly black man checked his watch and smirked.

"After this next act you can go." He said, getting a not amused look from his partner. He watched with disdain on his face as the boy retreated off stage. He looked around but his gaze was drawn back when a sultry beat pulsed through the floor.

/Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra,

Jessica won't play ball.

Mandy won't share her friend Miranda,

Doesn't anybody live at all?

Amanda won't leave me empty handed,

Got her number from the bathroom stall.

Brandy just got way too much baggage,

And that shit just gets old./

Onto the stage strut the sexiest woman Itachi had ever laid eyes on, and he could admit it freely despite the fact that he was gay. The girl had a black, loose dress on that left much to the imagination, but the cut off just below her ass left a lot more to see. She started with something simple and swung herself around the pole, long, coffee black hair flying. After that little warm up she started bending her lithe body in a way that dried even Itachi's mouth.

/But I got a girl who can put on a show,

The dollar decides how far you can go./

She stopped her climb halfway up the pole, legs spread wide and smirked over in the direction of Itachi and Kisame's table. She tossed her hair back in an erotic gesture that made everyone gulp.

/She wraps those hands around that pole,

She licks those lips and off we go,

She takes it off nice and slow,

'Cause that's PORNSTAR DANCIN'!/

The girl wrapped her hands around the slender steel pole and moved them up and down suggestively, licking her lips before leaning forward in her precarious crouched position and sliding her wicked looking tongue up the metal. She abandoned the pole in favor of sliding down off the stage and sashaying toward Itachi and Kisame, little, swishy black dressing teasing as it fluttered around her thighs. Itachi was surprised when Kisame and the dancer shared a secretive smile before the dancer promptly stopped in front of Itachi.

/Your body's lightin' up the room.

I want a naughty girl like you.

There's nothing harder to do./

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm yours for the night. You can call me Neji." The dancer said as they plopped into Itachi's lap, and Itachi got a very pleasant surprise. There was an erection pressed against his from under the dress and the boys voice was almost as deep as Itachi's.

"Talk about a fucking trap." Itachi said before he promptly stopped thinking as Neji began gyrating right in Itachi's lap to the song.

/She don't play nice, she makes me beg,

She drops that dress around her legs,

And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this,

PORNSTAR DANCIN'!/

* * *

><p>There you go Atsuko, I did my best  I hope you like it.

Love

Kira


	4. ShikaNeji, t, jealousy for EatEmUp

Prompt 3 for: EatEmUp

Pairing: ShikaNeji

Prompt: Green-eyed Shika over his delectable boyfriend Neji.

* * *

><p>The first thing Shikamaru noticed about their new bandmate Neji (aside from the sunglasses he <em>always<em> wore) was the fact that he had two cellphones, a state of the art iPhone and another smaller smartphone.

The second thing was that the only way they could contact Neji was by his iPhone, no address or anything else available to him, Sasuke (vocals) or Naruto (drums) or even their manager Kakashi.

The last and most irritating was that Neji vanished right after practice and didn't show up until exactly five minutes before the next one… always in a different car.

So… he pulled a Naruto and did something stupid.

He started following Neji after practice.

Over the next two weeks he tailed Neji to different houses all over Konoha, all of them elite apartments or mansions and whenever he went to the door and asked for Neji he was told no one by that name lived there.

So, he did something else stupid, he stole Neji's mysterious smartphone while the other man was talking to Sasuke. There were no names in the contact list, only initials: I.U. P.R. K.H. G.S. and ten or fifteen more.

As his brilliant mind drew conclusions he didn't like the look of he did a third stupid thing that had bigger consequences than the other two combined, he confronted Neji.

"You're a prostitute aren't you?" was the first thing he said when he next caught Neji alone, the beautiful man freezing in place and confirming every suspicion Shikamaru had drawn. He couldn't see Neji's eyes behind his dark shades and noticed with a jolt that he'd never seen Neji's eyes.

"What makes you think I'm not just a nympho?" Neji asked casually, hand shifting into his pocket, the one that held the smartphone, which had gone off twice during practice.

"The fact that you nickel and dime every check you get." Shikamaru said, bored tone belying his interest in the subject.

"And so what if I am? What are you going to do?" Neji said, ice cold tone throwing Shikamaru off balance, unleashing the green-eyed beast he'd kept firmly locked away.

"Let me support you!" the jealousy in Shikamaru's body grew until he could almost physically feel it, thinking about all those people touching the perfect body in front of him. Neji gave him an incredulous look.

"Try if you'd like." Neji said with a flirtatious smile, a complete 180 from his previous tone. He stepped closer and slid something into Shikamaru's pocket, sliding his fingers over Shikamaru's leg for a brief moment before he was gliding away, talking again on his smartphone.

Shikamaru scowled as he pulled a small card from his pocket.

"Akatsuki." He whispered to himself, reading the card. A fake name and the number of the smartphone, he figured with another, deeper scowl. He nearly jumped, stewing in his jealousy and rage, when his phone beeped in his pocket, his text tone loud in the empty space.

"_**Expect to pay out the ass, Nara.**_"

* * *

><p>So, uh, not so much the jealousy thing, but I guess it works?<p>

I think Neji would be the best prostitute… but that might be just me.

So, EatEmUp? Alright?


	5. IbikiNeji, onesided lust for Just Me

Prompt 4 for: Just Me

Pairing: IbikiNeji

Prompt: Neji lusting over an oblivious Ibiki

* * *

><p>Anko and Ibiki were pretty good friends, it came with breaking people on a regular basis together.<p>

Lately they'd started watching the Chunin, looking for more recruits for the Torture and Interrogation Squad.

Both had zeroed in on one of them at the Chunin exams, watching him closely as he progressed through their respective exams, and coming to a firm decision with matching grins when they watched him rip his opponent apart with words alone during the preliminary round.

Neji Hyuuga

The Hyuuga prodigy, who became a Jounin six months after becoming a Chunin after he was beaten by that brat Naruto and pushed back into the next set of Chunin exams.

They kept and eye of him his first few months of Jounin work, watching him come home from bloodier and bloodier missions without so much as a day off for "mental health".

They heard whispers of an ANBU exam and made their move.

Neji liked scars.

A lot.

After his missions began to get harder and harder, he gained a new respect for the shinobi older than him with scars all over their bodies and wore them without shame.

Trophies of battles won, enemies killed and missions completed.

He'd done a lot of growing and learning during his brief stint as a Chunin and a lot more as a Jounin.

He'd learned to utilize every weapon his body provided, and as a Hyuuga, he knew well the uses of a body.

And Ibiki Morino had a body he'd very much like to use.

* * *

><p>So, um, I think this one is shorter than the others, but that's all I could do. I got completely blocked, which is why this took so long.<p>

So! Since no one else has deigned to review, any of you faithful readers I don't deserve can prompt me again!

Love

Kira


End file.
